Sonamy(Me importas)
by Sonatika
Summary: Todos sabemos que Amy esta enamorada de sonic pero no se sabe muy bien si el siente lo mismo, romance, misterios accion, aventura, nuevos y viejos rivales , un fic dedicado a los fans del Sonamy y los videojuegos de Sonic entra y enterate de la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**H**i este es mi primer fanfiction e leido muchos y me arme de valor para escribir uno mandanme esa cosa de review algo asi para ver que les parece y espero que les guste , prometo terminar, tratare de no durar mucho en actualizar este fic comencemos...

**nota**:sonic y sus amigos no son mios(por desgracia) son propiedad de SEGA todos sus derechos reservado a ecepcion de algunos personajes que me invente que aparecerán mas adelante en la historia.

**Capítulo 1: Realidad**

pocos meses an pasado desde que sonic y sus amigos celebraron la navidad con una grandiosa fiesta con sus altivajos pero no les impidio hacerla y pasarla bien juntos,y como es de costumbre para Sonic!Un día como todo normal se encontraba nuestro erizo huyendo de la perseverante Amy como siempre.

**Sonic:** en serio no te rindes Amy!

**Amy: **claro que no Sonic mi amor por ti me da la fuerza para nunca rendirme hasta que que me quieras como yo a ti.

Sonic no corría a su velocidad habitual solo miraba como Amy trataba de atraparlo entonces aumento la velocidad para alejarse de Amy

**Sonic:** nos vemos Amy

**Amy: **Sonic espera…..

Sonic en el camino noto que ya no veía a Amy por ningún lado y se paró en un puesto de chilidogs.

**Sonic: **me puedes dar un par de chilidogs es que tengo prisa.

**Vendedor: **Claro que si Sonic. El vendedor abre su carrito y le entrega dos chilidogs a Sonic.

**Vendedor: **Aquí tienes que los disfrute.

**Sonic: **Muchas gracias cuanto le debo

**Vendedor: no** me debes nada tómalo como un regalo por haber salvado a mi hija del incendio anterior.

**Flashback**

Sonic iba corriendo entonces vio desde lejos un humo que salía de un edificio de inmediato fue a haber que pasaba.

Al llegar vio a todos los bomberos con las mangueras tratando de apagar el incendio y otros subidos en una escalera hasta el último piso del edificio que no podía pasar fue se acercó a uno de los bomberos y le dijo: Que pasa ahí. El bombero le contesto: creemos que hay alguien atrapado pero no podemos entrar el edificio no aguantara nuestro peso

**Sonic: **no se preocupe iré a rescatarla

Dicho esto Sonic con su súper velocidad fue subiendo cada una de las escaleras del edificio esquivando las llamas al llegar vio que la puerta estaba trancada y no se podía abrir hizo su famoso spin atack y la partió en pedazos al entra la habitación estaba casi toda cubierta de llamas casi no se podía ver nada el comenzó a gritar: HOLAAA HAY ALGUIEN AKI de inmediato oyó una voz en una de las habitaciones parecía de una niña pequeña él fue de inmediato a esa habitación entro y vio a una niña escondida en un closet toda asustada y llorando el la tomo y le dijo: no te preocupes te sacare de aquí la niña se aferró con fuerza a Sonic mientras el corría a toda su velocidad para salir de aquel lugar casi no lo logra pero la último segundo pudo salir antes de que el lugar se destruyera por completo.

Sonic entrego a la niña al bombero de inmediato sus padres llorando vinieron y la cargaron. GRACIAS! Muchas gracias Sonic

**Sonic: no** hay de que (alzando su pulgar)

Sonic salió corriendo del lugar.

**Fin del flashback**

**Sonic: **aa ese incendio solo hago mi trabajo (sonriendo)

Sonic se comido sus chilidogs en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse vio a lo lejos a Amy que se acercaba cada vez más Sonic se queda quieto ya que él sabe toda la distancia que el recorrió y no podía creer lo que ve.

Amy al fin logra llegar donde Sonic con la respiración agitada y con las manos en su rodilla.

**Amy: **Al... Fin... Te alcanzo Sonic

**Sonic: **Como fue que me alcanzaste tan rápido.

**Amy: **ya te lo dije antes Sonic la fuerza de mi amor por ti hace hasta lo imposible

Sonic no podía creer lo que oía era la primera vez que Amy le hablaba de esa manera estaba paralizado por esa respuesta Amy por su lado aprovecho y se lanzó sobre hacia a el para abrazarlo pero Sonic reacción al último segundo y se lanza a correr

**En el camino**

**Sonic: **no puedo creer lo que me ha dicho Amy.

Entonces el comienza a detenerse es decir que corre a una velocidad reducida para ver si se encontraba a Amy pero para su mala suerte ve que Amy se encontraba realmente furiosa con su martillo en la mano con fuego en los ojos (estilo anime) y rodeada de un rayo (estilo anime)

**Amy: **Esta vez no te escaparas de mi tan fácil Sonic

Sonic asustado intenta huir pero justo antes Amy con toda su fuerza golpea el piso justamente en una grieta la cual se abre cada vez más dejando caer a Sonic en una especia de cráter

**Sonic: ohohohoh (Cayendo)**

**Amy: S-O-N-I-CCCCCC**

Amy no podía creer lo que había hecho solo se queda llorando y viendo caer a Sonic caer dentro del cráter.

continuara...

Primer capitulo que les parecio nada mal para ser una novata :3 dejenme review plis nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye.


	2. Chapter 2

holis lo se fue muy rápido lo que pasa es que me llego mucha inspiración y escribí este capitulo rapido para que no se me olvidara , muchas gracias Dani-chan35 por ser mi primer review espero que me sigan dando su opinión y yo seguiré siendo responsable con este fic, mi fic se volvera mas interesante mientras la historia avanza a si que no dejen de leerla.

**Nota:**sonic y sus amigo no son mios(por desgracia) son propiedad de SEGA todos sus derechos reservados a excepción de algunos personajes que me invente que aparecerán mas adelante en mi historia.

**Capítulo 2: Perdidos**

Sonic iba cayendo cada vez más hasta que llego al fondo quedando inconsciente.

Sonic despierta aturdido con su mano en su dolorida cabeza.

**Sonic: auch! **En donde estoy creo que a Amy se propaso un poco la próxima vez no la subestimare!

Sonic se levanta y ve que está en un lugar oscuro como una especia de cueva que tiene unos pequeños puntos de luz en el techo apenas divisible.

**Sonic:** Que lugar es este, por donde será la salida.

Sonic comienza a caminar y caminar hasta que pudo divisar una luz que provenía del fondo de la cueva y se dirige hasta esta.

Mientras se acercaba a la luz pudo divisar una enorme puerta con una figura en ella extrañamente familiar para el rodeada de unos extraños símbolos.

**Sonic: **Tal vez esta sea la salida!

Sonic abre la puerta y se adentra a explorar..

**Mientras tanto**

Amy seguía llorando tirada de rodillas en el piso toda llena de culpa por lo que le había hecho a Sonic.

**Amy: **perdóname por lo que te hice

Amy se almo de valor se secó las lágrimas y dispuesta a aventurarse en ese cráter en la tierra.

**Amy: **NO PREOCUPES SONIC IRE A BUSCARTE!

Dicho esto ella salta al cráter y va descendiendo rápido, hasta que se golpea y cae en otra abertura antes de llegar al fondo lo cual la deja inconsciente.

Al despertar Amy (se levanta del piso) con su mano en su dolorida cabeza pero no le importo ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Sonic.

**Amy: por** donde estaré no importa Sonic no debe estar muy lejos de aquí tengo que darme prisa.

Comienza a caminar por la cueva la cual estaba oscura y apenas se podía ver algunas rocas.

Mientras iba caminando comenzó a oír pasos detrás de ella se voltea y no ve a nadie

**Amy**: Hola quien anda ahí

Nadie le respondía y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió caminado en el camino comenzó a divisar más de cerca varias estatuas pero esta no se veían bien y no le importo y siguió caminado.

Volvió a oír los pasos pero esta vez se enoja y saca su martillo.

**Amy: **Muy bien quien esta anda ahí respondan, acaso eres tu Sonic si eres tú no es nada gracioso esa broma tuya.

Nadie le respondía pero seguía en posición de ataque.

De repente sintió a alguien detrás de ella el cual le da un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente donde este se la lleva cargada entre las sombras.

**¿?: Al fin te encontré! Jajajaja**

**Continura...**

Amo el suspenso espero que le haya gustado no se pierdan el proximo capitulo y mandanme reviews please nos vemos pronto bye.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi **AQUi esta el siguinte capitulo como lo prometi sigan mandandome review :3 porque sin review no tendre animos de continuar la historia y recuerden la historia mientras avanza se pondra mas interesante no dejen de leerla.

**Nota: **Sonic ni sus amigos no son mios y bla bla bla ya sabemos lo otro tambien les advierto que este capitulo tiene un poco de lenguaje violento comencemos.

**Capítulo 3: Explorando y encontrando**

Sonic entra a la puerta y lo que ve es un extraño bosque bajo de ese lugar no tenía que era ese extraño lugar.

**Sonic: **que extraño lugar, primero estaba en una cueva y ahora estoy en un bosque, bueno mejor le echó un vistazo para ver que encuentro, ya no pierdo nada entre más rápido lo explore más rápido puedo encontrar la salida.

Sonic avanzaba entre el denso bosque, cada vez se veía más extraño todo parecía como si estuviera en un corría pudo observar que ese bosque tenía una enorme montaña que se podía mirar de donde él se encontraba.

**Sonic:** esto es interminable siento que no he avanzado nada, que extraña es esa montaña pero lo más raro es que no veo personas ni nada por el estilo parece que este lugar está abandonado.

Eso pensaba Sonic pero desde lejos comienza a ver a personas, se acerca más para ver de quienes se trataba y lo que lo deja sorprendido.

**Sonic: **Esas personas tienen a Amy ¿hacia dónde la llevan? Tengo que darme prisa para rescatarla.

Sonic comienzo a correr pero fue demasiado tarde perdió su rastro.

**Sonic** (molesto) no puede ser en donde se la llevaron tengo que darme prisa y encontrarla tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Sonic recorría la mayor parte del bosque sin resultados luego pensó en aquella gran montaña que vio hace raro y se dirigió dónde está.

Mientras llegaba pudo ver que la llevaban a la cima de la montaña y que en la entrada vio que había estatuas de piedras muy parecidas a ellas. Sonic cuando se dirigía a subir la montaña fue interrumpido por dos figuras que salían de las sombras muy conocidas para él.

Al mirar mejor parecía que se trataba de sus amigos Tails y knuckles.

**Sonic. (**Confundido) chicos que hacen aquí!

Los dos se quedaron como si no le estuvieran hablando.

**Sonic: **Hey chicos están ahí debo irme tengo que rescatar a Amy de esas personas.

** Tails¿?: **no podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno.

**Sonic: **de que están hablando chicos esto no es tiempo para bromas.

**Knuckles¿?:** no podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno nuestro deber es impedir que alguien interrumpa en la ceremonia.

**Sonic:** Es oficial me están asustando un poco pueden dejar de bromear esto es en serio como dije unos tipos tienen a Amy secuestrada la llevaron a la cima de la montaña y tengo que rescatarla.

**Los dos: **No podemos dejarte pasar nuestro amo nos lo ordeno

Los dos se acercaron más a Sonic y pudo ver que no era sus amigos sino eran de un color negro y con los ojos blancos sin pupilas y le lanzaron al ataque.

**Sonic:(esquivando el ataque) **Oye que les pasa!

Los tiraban puño y patadas a Sonic.

**Sonic: **Okay quieren jugar rudo entonces jugaremos rudo no tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo con ustedes.

Sonic comienza a atacarlos con su spin actack contra ellos el cual le impacta y los deja tirados en el piso.

**Sonic:** a ver si pueden con eso si me disculpan tengo un asunto pendiente.

Eso creía Sonic pero vio que los dos se levantaron como si nada.

**Sonic: **valla ustedes son más buenos de lo que pensé pero esto no me impedirá cumplir mi objetivo.

Sonic vuelve a atacarlos pero sucede lo mismo cada vez que lo ataca se vuelven a levantar con cada ataque de ese círculo vicioso se iba agotando cada vez más.

**Sonic: **(respirando agitadamente) lo admito ustedes son rudos.

**KnucklesN: **ya terminaste ahora es nuestro turno.

KnucklesN le da un puñetazo de fuego a Sonic lo cual impacta directamente en el estómago lanzándolo por los aires y dejándolo caer al suelo. Luego él se levanta con sobándose la cabeza

**TailsN: **ahora es mi turno.

TailsN. Con sus dos cola envueltas en oscuridad hace un combo dándole a Sonic un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Sonic iba recibiendo cada vez más ataque por parte de ello cada golpe era más rápido que el otro le dificultaba mucho esquivarlo aun con su velocidad.

Sonic esquivo uno de los ataques de TailsN y aprovecho y lo ataco con su spin dash pero fue en vano fue detenido por KnucklesN Y fue lanzado directamente hacia el piso con gran fuerza haciendo un pequeño agujero dejando a Sonic muy lastimado.

**Mientras tanto**

Amy se despierta confundida adolorida y un poco mareada no lograba ver nada solo pensaba en Sonic.

**Amy: **Sonic donde estas por... favor ayúdame... no... Puedo... creer que tenga que pasar esto por mi culpa.

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor el cual le hizo gritar

**Amy: **SONICCC AYUDAMEEE!

El sonido retumbo en un eco que llego donde estaba nuestro héroe tratando de resistir los fuertes ataques de esos impostores.

**Sonic: **No te preocupes Amy te prometo que te salvare cueste lo que me cueste.

De inmediato KnucklesN y TailsN juntaron su ataques para causarla un daño definitivo a Sonic lo cual Sonic no le dio tiempo de esquivar y recibe el golpe dejándolo casi inconsciente y con grandes heridas en su cuerpo.

En la mente de Sonic solo pensaba en esas palabras SONICC AYUDAMEE.(mientras se levantaba)

Pero fue interrumpido por otro ataque combinado dejándolo todavía más herido tendido en el piso.

**TailsN:** Ya casi terminamos con tigo nuestro amo quedara complacido.

Sonic levantándose lentamente dijo: no estés tan seguro nunca me e rendido y no lo hare ahora y mucho menos cuando está en peligro alguien que me importa.

**KnucklesN:** deja de hablar tonterías nunca nos ganara y mucho menos a nuestro amo este es tu final Sonic the hedgehog.

Dicho esto KnuckelsN se dirige a tacarlo pero nota algo extraño un escudo invisible que hace que se retroceda.

**KnucklesN: **que es esto.

Sonic con una vos perturvante: ya te lo dije nunca me rindo.

Esas palabras retomaban más y más fuerza en su mente solo pensaba en una cosa que era rescatar a Amy. Su cuerpo se comenzó a poner de un color oscuro un aura negra lo rodeaba ya no era ese erizo azul ahora era un erizo más oscuro y lleno de maldad.

Era oficial se había transformado en dark Sonic esa transformación oscura que solo la había utilizado una vez el simple hecho de pensar en Amy estuviera en peligro y no podía hacer nada para rescatarla despertó ese poder oscuro dentro de el como la última vez pero esta vez era diferente esta vez estaba más poderoso.

Ellos no parecían muy sorprendidos y comenzaron con su nuevo ataque.

**Dark Sonic: **Ahora es mi turno de divertirme con ustedes inútiles!(con su risa perturbadora)

**TailsN: **ni creas que hecho será suficiente.

KnucklesN Y TailsN realizaron un nuevo ataque juntaron sus manos en un combo de fuego y de oscuridad llamado flame dark atack el ataque crecía envolviéndose en el ello lanzándose hacia dark Sonic el solo sonrió y detuvo el ataque con sus manos.

**Dark Sonic: **ustedes no aprenden inútiles inservibles eso ataque no me harán ni un solo rasguño solo son unos patéticos debiluchos que no saben ir al baño si no se lo ordenan.

Dark Sonic los lanzo al aire dio un salto e hizo un dark spin dash impactando con ello haciendo que estos desaparecieran en un humo negro.

Dark Sonic desciende al piso.

**Dark Sonic: **esos estúpidos me hicieron perder demasiado tiempo no sé si Amy estará bien voy a destruir a el infeliz que le haya hecho daño.

Poco a poco en el camino hacia la montaña iba corriendo se iba tranquilizando y tomando su color original y sin sus heridas anteriores pensando: otra vez esa transformación creía que nunca me volvería a pasar no quiero que eso me controle pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es rescatar a Amy y salir juntos de este lugar.

Sonic avanzaba comenzando a subir la enorme montaña destruyendo todos los guardias con un solo ataque (estos eran débiles) uno por uno sin un mayor esfuerzo.

Hasta que al llegar a la cima de la montaña por donde logra ver a Amy atónito y muy sorprendido por lo que sus ojos ven!

**Continuara...**

**hiiiiiii** amo el suspenso se me ocurrió poner a dark sonic ya que se sabe muy poco de esa transformacion que solo aparece en uno de los capitulos de sonic x que ahora no me recuerdo cual pero pienso que de la manera que se transformo no me gusto hubiera quedado mejor si la atrapada hubiera sido Amy no lo creen pero en fin no se pierdan el proximo capitulo que estara muy bueno mandanme reviews quiero saber que opinan vemos en el proximo capi **bye.**.


	4. Chapter 4

** HI** ya volví como lo prometí el proximo capitulo no me dejaron reviews :( recuerden sin reviews no tendre animos de continuar la historia, recuerden que mi historia se volvera mas interesante asique no dejen de leerla bueno basta de palabras comencemos..

**Nota:**Sonic y sus amigos no son mios bla bla bla ya sabemos lo otro.

**Capítulo 4: El dolor de Amy**

Sonic alfin llega donde Amy y lo que ve lo deja sorprendido, Amy estaba acostada en un especie de altar encadenada a esta, vestida con una ropa extraña era de color blanco de dos parte una pequeña blusa con una solo manga que se le veía el ombligo un pantalón corto extraña con símbolos extraños en todo su cuerpo de tipo egipcios, va y acerca.

**Sonic: **Amy estas bien.

Amy con una mirada perdida.

**Amy: ** Sonic.. me alegra que estés bien.

**Sonic: **no te preocupes Amy te sacare de aquí te lo prometo.

Cuando Sonic iba a levantar a Amy recibió un rayo alejándolo de ella.

**Amy: S-O-N-I-CC**

**Sonic: **no te preocupes Amy estoy bien pero que habrá sido eso(sobándose la cabeza y levantándose)

Entonces desde las sombras sale un erizo con ropas con una capa parecidas a las ropas de Amy pero de color negro con algunos de los símbolos de sus símbolos, de color negro con gris y los ojos de color blanco y sin pupila.

**¿?: E**so se le atribuye a tu servidor.

**Sonic: **A SI y se puede saber cómo te llamas y por qué razón tienes así a Amy(molesto)

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Drow the King y la pregunta mi querido amigo es que tú haces en este lugar sagrado.

**Sonic: **es una larga historia pero lo más importante es que vine a rescatar a Amy.

**Drow: **no sé de qué hablas (sarcásticamente) yo no conozco a ninguna Amy esa chica es mi prometida sondey la he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Sonic: Estas** loco amigo ella es Amy y la voy a recuperar de ti.

Dicho esto Sonic se lanza contra Drow y lo ataca pero este lo esquiva con facilidad.

**Amy: **Ten cuidado Sonic él es muy fuerte no quiero que te haga daño.

**Sonic: **no te preocupes Amy estaré bien ya sabes soy Sonic the hedgehog.

**Drow: **Sonic the hedgehog (pensando) no me importas quien seas pero no te dejare que interfieras en la ceremonia.

Drow comienza a atacar a Sonic pero como sabemos nuestro héroe es muy rápido para él, Sonic Aprovecha y le lanza un spin atack pero este lo esquiva y hace exactamente el mismo movimiento impactando con él.

**Sonic: **Como hiciste eso (levantándose)

**Drow: **Yo soy Drow the King yo tengo el poder de imitar poderes y habilidades de mis enemigos.

**Sonic: **ahhhh entonces eres una especia de camaleón (burlándose)

**Drow:** no sé qué te parece tan gracioso.

**Sonic: **nada nada, bien en donde nos quedamos.

Sonic confiado se dirige a atacar pero esta vez si logra golpearlo dejándolo caer en el piso.

**Drow: **tú no sabes nada y tu peor error es subestimar mi poder.

Dicho esto se acerca con un puñetazo rodeada de un aura negra y a gran velocidad Sonic no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar ese ataque lo cual recibe y lo deja sangrando la nariz y su brazo derecho dejándolo muy adolorido.

**Amy:**SONICCC NOOOOO

En ese momento las marcas de Amy comenzaban a brillar lentamente.

Drow no se había dado cuenta se dirigía de nuevo donde Sonic para darle otro golpe con el ataque anterior hasta que se dio cuenta del brillo de las marcas de Amy

Amy se sentía con una extraña sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo se sentía poderosa. Aunque no lo suficiente para romper las cadenas del altar pero eso no le importo.

**Amy: **Aléjate de Sonic ahora mismo (dijo decidida y con una voz firme)

Dicho esto las marcas de Amy con el brillo que emanaba cogieron a Drow lo lanzo y lo dejo pegado a la pared, no solo eso sino que rodearon a Sonic y le comenzaron a curaron sus heridas.

**Sonic: **(Confundido) gracias Amy aunque no sé cómo es que haces esto.

Sonic ya estaba casi totalmente curado hasta que Drow se envolvió en un aura negra y se despegó de la pared.

**Drow: ** Ya es suficiente

Dicho esto se tele transporto y apareció detrás de Amy y la golpea fuertemente en la nuca lo que la deja inconsciente recostada en el altar (sus marcas dejaron de brillar)

**Sonic: **A-M-YYY!

Sonic corriendo fue directamente atacar a drow por lo que había hecho pero este lo detiene y lo lanza a la pared haciendo que luego caiga al piso.

**Drow: **no entiendo porque no te rindes, aun no puedo comprender como pudiste como mis caballeros más poderosos.

Sonic se levante y dice:

**Sonic: **Cuando un quiere a alguien hace hasta lo imposible.(se sonroja al recordar esas palabras de Amy)

**Drow: **Sabias palabras dichas por alguien como tú. En verdad crees que todo lo que ha pasado es accidente (acercándose lentamente a Sonic)

**Sonic: **de que hablas?

**Drow:** te he estado observando a ti y a mi reina, he visto como la evitas y no correspondes sus sentimientos, es más te haces llamar héroe Sonic the hedgehog pero no sabes apreciar algo tan valioso y aun así estas aquí tratando de enfrentarme sabiendo que no te importa mi reina eres tan patético.

**Sonic: **A sí que fuiste tú quien abrió esa grieta.

**Drow: **efectivamente mí que querido héroe o no se te hace coincidencia que al golpear esa pequeña grieta se habrá un cráter tan profundo pensé que eras más inteligente pero ya veo que me equivoque.

**Sonic:**( confundido) entonces si es así estas consiente de que esta chica es Amy y no la persona que dices.

**Drow: **si y no, esa chica es más bien una rencarnación de mi preciada sondey donde la he estado esperando su regreso.

**Sonic: **entonces me estas queriendo decir que esa chica está muerta.

**Drow: **EXACTAMENTE! Es más yo mismo la mate jajá!

**Sonic: **QUEEE! Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso a la persona que más querías.

**Drow: **muy sencillo POR EL PODER! Ves este poder que tengo era de ella este único y maravilloso poder que fue combinado con mi oscuridad.

Dicho esto rápidamente se acerca a Sonic para darle otro golpe.

**Sonic:** estás loco amigo no dejare que le hagas daño Amy no te lo permitiré (apenas esquivando su ataque)

**Sonic: **pero lo que no entiendo es que Amy no tiene esos poderes solo tiene un martillo gigante el cual golpea muy fuerte si la heces enojar.

**Drow: **no solo es su poder es su esencia, es la misma que sondey aunque no tenga grandes poderes pero si puedo aumentar lo que ya tengo y aumentar mi existencia .JAJAJA.

Drow comienza a lanzarle ataques a Sonic pero este seguía esquivando sus ataques.

**Drow: **ya es suficiente de tu insolencia.

Drow con su aura negra captura a Sonic y lo lanza fuera de la montaña.

**Sonic: **ah ah

Sonic cae al fondo de la montaña pero cae al estilo gato da un giro y cae de pie.

**Sonic: **uf! Eso es estuvo cera OYEE ESO ES TODO!

Drow sale de la montaña y se dirige a donde esta Sonic.

**Drow: **baya baya, parece que en verdad vales la pena para enseñarte el poder que e estado ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Drow comienza a transformarse el aura negra que emanaba se volvió más grande sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo intenso se volvió más grande y sus púas crecían.

Sonic solo miraba sorprendido todo el lugar se estremecía.

**DrowDARK: ya es la hora**

DrowDARK levanto una enorme roca con su aura negra y se lanzó a Sonic, el intenta escapar pero DrowDARK con su otra mano usa su poder y lo captura para que reciba el ataque de la roca.

Sonic queda enterrado en el suelo sin poder salir el ataque lo dejo débil n solo eso sino que la roca descendía más y más para aplastarlo completamente.

**Sonic: **Ahora como salgo de esta.

La roca cada vez más descendía por obra de DrowDARKque se reía desenfrenadamente.

Sonic ya no podía resistir más ya no podía seguir aguantando el peso de la roca.

**Sonic: **Ten—go...qu,-e ree-sistir Amy me necesita no puedo rendirme ahora.

Cuando todo parecía perdido un brillo intenso lo rodeo convirtiéndolo instantáneamente en súper Sonic.

DrowDARK riéndose hasta que la roca comenzó a brillar y se desintegro por completo dejando ver a Súper Sonic.

**Súper Sonic: **no sé como pero no importa ahora es todo o nada espero que estés listo para esto (sonriendo)

**DrowDARK: **(furioso) estoy listo prepárate para ser destruido.

**Continuara...**

**Hi **espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y el personaje que me invente no es quien ustedes piensan los sabran mas adelante dejenme review please y nos en el proximo capitulo no se lo pierdan bye..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi **ya regrese aqui les traigo este capitulo espero que les guste, gracias personalmente a HybridVirus por haberme dejado ese review ya que me ayudo mucho la verdad escribo este fic por dos razones porque amo esta pareja y porque me gusta escribir lo que pasa es que soy un poco timida y es la primera vez que escribo historias de este tipo pero seguire con este fic no se desanimen recuerden mientra la historia avanza se volvera mas interesante asi que no dejen de leerla.

**nota: **sonic y sus amigos no son mios y bla bla bla comencemos.

**Capítulo 5: Quieres pelea tendrás pelea!**

Súper Sonic se dirige a atacar a DrowDARK.

**Súper Sonic:** ahora sí, creo que estamos mano a mano.

**DrowDark: **no lo creo aun te falta mucho no te ilusiones.

Dicho esto DrowDark con su poder oscuro levanto varias rocas gigantes hacia súper Sonic.

**Súper Sonic: **nada mal pero no es suficiente.

Súper Sonic hace un escudo de luz y las rocas se desintegran.

**Súper Sonic: **Si eso es todo ahora es mi turno.

Súper Sonic se dirige hacia drow con un supe spin atack impactando con él y dejándolo caer desde lo alto hacia el piso. Esto hace enojar mucho a DrowDark: **Maldito como te atreves,** se levanta de inmediato lo golpea con su puño rodeado de oscuridad a Sonic haciéndolo caer hacia el piso.

**Súper Sonic: AUCH! **Eso sí que dolió ahora veraz.

Súper Sonic se levanta hacia los cielos dispuesto a contratacar DrowDark pero vio que no estaba.

**Súper Sonic: **donde estas no me digas que tienes mido.

De repente sintió algo detrás de él y se voltio por instinto per fue demasiado tarde DrowDark lo tenía atrapado en una especia de campo de fuerza de oscuridad.

**DrowDark: **que tal una pequeña prueba ahora veremos qué tan fuerte eres veras tus mayores temores tus peores recuerdos tus miedo te consumirán y te destruirán y cuando termine contigo terminare mi asunto pendiente JAJAJAJAJ!

**En el campo de fuerza**

**Súper Sonic: **Pero que es esto tengo que darme prisa y salir de aquí.

Súper Sonic comenzó a golpear las paredes del campo de fuera pero no daba resultado.

**Súper Sonic: ACH!** Esto es inútil, muy bien Sonic no pierdas la calma.

Sonic trataba de tranquilizarse para idear un plan de cómo salir de ahí pero vio que el campo de fuerza comenzaba a cambiar de forma.

Súper Sonic vio un extraño paisaje mientras flotaba en el aire (tipo recuerdo) y pudo ver algo.

Pasaban muchos recuerdos de algunas de sus aventuras otros de las situaciones que pasaba con Amy como lo perseguía y también de la manera que se enojaba y que nunca se rendía cada vez que lo perseguía eso le hacía que le pasara un leve sonrojo en su rostro pero eso no duro mucho.

S**úper Sonic: **esto no puede ser posible como puedo verme a mí mismo.

Sonic presencio como los escenarios volvían a cambiar pero esta vez era diferente se sentía tensa aunque era un lindo paisaje.

**Súper Sonic: **Un momento yo recuerdo esto no puede ser ese día (perturbado).

Era unos de los recuerdos que más le remordía la conciencia y que casi no se perdona.

**Continura...**

espero que le haya gustado lo se es un poco corto la verdad no e tenido mucha inspiracion con esto de la escuela casi no tengo tiempo libre, no estare por un tiempo no mas de una semana pero no se preocupen les compensare ese tiempo, dejenme reviews sigan dandome su opinion y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI ya **volvi aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo gracias a todos los review y perdon por durar pero la escuela me esta matando y eso de tanto pensar y borrar para que porfin me saliera el capitulo no fue nada facil espero que les guste y me sigan dejando reviews :D y recuerden mientras la historia avanza se volvera mas interesante asique no dejen de leerla.

NOTA:sonic y sus amigos no son mios (por desgracia) son propiedad de SEGA todos los derechos reservados.

**comenzemos...**

**Capítulo 6: Un recuerdo doloroso**

Era un hermoso día Sonic estaba sentado en un árbol durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que un ruido lo despertó.

**Amy: **Sonic sé que estas baja ahora mismo.

**Sonic: **ahora que quieres Amy.

**Amy: **tengo que decirte algo.

**Sonic: **Mas tarde Amy.

Amy se enoja y saca su martillo y golpea el árbol e hizo que se callera de cabeza.

**Sonic: AUCH! **Amy por qué hiciste eso (levantándose mientras se soba la cabeza)

**Amy: **te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte.(guardando su martillo)

**Sonic: **okay Amy tu ganas que querías decirme.

**Amy: **tengo dos entradas del nuevo parque de diversiones de la ciudad y me preguntaba si querías venir con migo.(sonrojada)

**Sonic: **no lo sé Amy, todo eso me parece un poco sospechoso recuerda que eggman ha estado inactivo.

**Amy: **no seas paranoico Sonic solo es un parque de diversiones por favor siiiiii (mirando a Sonic con una mirada tierna)

**Sonic: **AHS! está bien tu ganas.

Amy salta de alegría.

**Amy: **muy bien Sonic nos vemos en una hora en este mismo lugar (guiñando un ojo)

**Sonic:** de acuerdo Amy nos vemos después.

Amy sale corriendo muy feliz dirigiéndose a la casa de cream a contarle lo sucedido.

**Mientras tanto**

Sonic se dirige al taller de tails en mystick ruins para hablar con él.

**En el taller**

**Sonic: **hey Tails tan ocupado como siempre jeje.

**Tails: **Claro Sonic estoy mejorando el tornado 2 quiero ver si se puede convertirse en una moto acuática ya sabes uno nunca sabe siempre hay que estar preparado pero es muy complicado creo que tomare más tiempo de lo que me esperaba.

**Sonic: **ya veo, oye Tails puedo decirte algo.

**Tails: **claro Sonic sabes que puedes confiar en mi para eso están los amigos.

**Sonic: **muy bien escucha Amy me ha invitado a salir con ella a un parque de diversiones.

**Tails: **si Sonic pero que tiene eso de malo.

**Sonic: **ya sabes conociendo a Amy seguramente nos montaremos en esa cosa del túnel del amor y ya sabes que pasara después.

**Tails: **ya sabes que Amy es sí. Una pregunta Sonic a sinceridad quiero que me digas te importa Amy?

**Sonic: Claro** que si Tails es mi amiga y todo eso.

**Tails:** Sonic sabes a que me refiero.

**Sonic: **am ..am (sonrojado), ups tengo que irme nos vemos después.

Sonic sale corriendo del taller de tails.

**Tails: **hay Sonic cuando dejaras de mentirte a ti mismo.

**Mientras tanto.**

Sonic iba corriendo pensando en lo que le en lo que le había dicho tails esas palabras se repetían y se repetían haciendo que un leve sonrojo en su rostro hasta que se detuvo en la camino vio la hora y noto que se la había hecho tarde con Amy fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al sitio que acordaron.

Cuando llego vio a Amy con mirada que daba miedo y con los brazos cruzados.

**Sonic: **lo siento Amy perdón por llegar tarde.

**Amy:** no importa, si nos damos prisa todavía hay tiempo claro si me llevas cargada obvio.

**Sonic: **Claro Amy (coge cargada a Amy) muy bien sujétate fuerte.

**Amy: **bien estoy lista.

Sonic a toda velocidad se dirige al parque de diversiones y llegaron justo antes de que cerrara por lo menos estaría abierto por dos horas más.

**Amy: **que bien llegamos a tiempo vamos Sonic hay que divertirnos mucho.(se baja toma a Sonic del brazo y se dirigen a la montaña rusa.

El tiempo pasaba se subían cada vez más en un juego diferente en los carritos chocones en la casa de los espejos (burlándose con su reflejo) entraron a una casa embrujada Amy se asustaba con facilidad y tomaba a Sonic del brazo (provocando en él un ligero sonrojo) por último se montaron al carrusel los dos se estaban divirtiendo mucho pero todo lo bueno algún día tiene que terminar ya casi era hora de cerrar ya las personas se estaban yendo ya solo quedaban 20 minutos.

**Amy: **este fue un gran día me divertí mucho.

**Sonic: **para mí también Amy, pero creo que ya van a cerrar el parque de diversiones.

**Amy: **aún falta un juego en el que no tenemos que subir.

**Sonic: **Cual Amy si ya no subimos en todos.

**Amy:** ya lo veras confía en mí.

Amy coge a Sonic del brazo a se dirige al juego que Amy quería ir.

**Amy: **Ya llegamos.

**Sonic: **no puedo creerlo!

SIP su mayor temor se hizo realidad el juego era nada más y nada menos que el túnel del amor.

**Amy: **vamos Sonic será divertido.

**Sonic: **POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

**Amy: **anda Sonic please!(Mirada tierna)

**Sonic:** Achx! Está bien.

**Amy:** siii!

Amy y Sonic se meten en la fila a esperar su turno mientras esperan Sonic piensa: en que lio me metí no entiendo por qué acepte esto! Se suben en un carrito en forma de corazón y entran al túnel

**En el túnel**

Amy se acerca a Sonic y le dice con una voz tímida.

**Amy:** Sonic desde hace mucho tiempo he querido preguntarte algo.

Sonic traga saliva.

**Sonic: **SI Amy.

**Amy:** Yo...t.e importo!

**Sonic: **Claro Amy sabes que eres mi amiga y puedes contar con migo.

Amy se acerca más y más hasta quedar a centímetros de la cara de Sonic mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada firme esperando una respuesta.

**Sonic: **yo... am... am... (Poniéndose cada vez más nervioso)

Amy aprovecha la situación y comienza a acercarse a los labios de Sonic lo cual Sonic se quedaba paralizado con el corazón acelerado y muy sonrojado.

Estaban solo a milímetros de darse un beso hasta que una irritante risa se escucha separándolos de inmediato.

**¿?:** JOJOJO baya baya mira a quienes encontramos aquí.

**Sonic:** Eggmann!

Eggman sale de lo alto montado en donde siempre.

**Eggman: **wau Sonic no me digas que no te diste cuenta de mi trampa.

**Amy: **de que hablas panzón bigotudo.

**Eggman: **Muy fácil Amy, toodo este parque es solo una ilusión las personas y todo lo demás no existe solo lo construí para atraerlos sabía que si por casualidad te encontraras con dos entradas gratis no dudarías en invitar a Sonic con lo perseverante que eres (burlándose)

**Sonic**: vamos eggman tus planes no me sorprende ya que yo lo sospechaba desde un principio.

**Eggman: **lo se mi estimado erizo pero ahora se una información muy valiosa es más otro punto débil además de tu miedo al agua JOJOJO.

**Amy: **claro que no eggaman! Sonic es invencible.

**Eggman:** ahí es donde te equivocas Amy todo héroe tiene su talón de Aquiles y el de Sonic ERES TU (señalándola)

De repente eggman presiona un botón haciendo que dos manos gigantes tomen a Amy.

**Amy: **En serio eggman no te cansas de lo mismo tu sabes que Sonic me rescatara.

**Sonic: **Claro que si eggman parece que se te secaron las ideas (alardeando)

Sonic dio un salto fue directamente a tacar a eggman, pero noto algo diferente no había robots solo eggman y esas dos manos gigantes que salían de su nave con Amy atrapada eso le parecía muy sospechoso.

**Eggman:** No se te hará tan fácil Sonic.

Justo antes de que Sonic le impactara con su ataque sintió un fuerte muro invisible que interrumpo su movimiento alejándolo del lugar.

**Sonic:** que paso?

**Eggman: **JOJOJO te lo dije Sonic no se te hará tan fácil no solo eso (los brazos que sujetaban a Amy la acercaron a eggman)

**Amy: **oye que haces!

**Eggman:** no te preocupes solo te dolerá un poco.

Eggman coloca una especie de chip electrónico en la frente de Amy. El cual a encenderse despide un rayo y comienza a controlar su voluntad.

**Sonic:** A-M-YY!

**Eggman: **no te preocupes ella está bien solo que ahora está bajo mis órdenes (jojojo)

**Sonic: **EGGMAN como te atreves.

Eggman bajo a Amy donde esta Sonic mientras presiona un botón haciendo que el piso cambiara y ahora parece una plataforma de batalla el agua se había convertido en lava.

**Eggman: **Aquí lo tienes Sonic que mejor forma de vencerte que lo haga tu novia JOJOJOJO!

**Sonic:** no te saldrás con la tuya eggman.

**Eggman: **ya lo hice Sonic la única forma de salir de aquí es que alguien muera en la lava y sé que no le harías daño a ninguno de tus insignificantes amigos pero para asegurarme la victoria que mejor que tu novia.

**Sonic:** estás loco eggman!

**Eggman: **como digas Sonic, Amy te ordeno destruir a Sonic por completo y sin piedad es tu prioridad principal.

Dicho Amy abre lo ojos lo cual son blancos y sin pupilas y dice: SI SEÑOR!

Amy saca su martillo y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Sonic pero este la esquiva.

**Sonic:** Amy que haces soy yo Sonic,

**Eggman:** NO gastes tu saliva ella solo me obedece a mí aaa casi se me olvida si intentas quitarle el chip automáticamente emitirá una onda que freira su cerebro matándola automáticamente a ver como sales de esta Sonic.

Sonic solo podía esquivar sus ataques de Amy ya que no quería lastimarla se estaba quedando sin opciones cada ataque que hacía era más certero y solo miraba como Amy lloraba sin poder controlar sus acciones.

**Sonic: **confía en mi yo te librare.

Sonic se descuidó lo cual Amy con su martillo golpea fuertemente Sonic dejándolo al borde de la plataforma sujetándose con una mano.

Amy se acercaba más para terminar con él, eggman solo se reía mirando la escena.

**Sonic: **no lo hagas Amy!

**Amy: **perdóname Sonic no puedo controlar mi cuerpo.(llorando)

Amy se queda frente a frente con Sonic para darle el golpe final.

**Sonic: **Amy tu puedes no te rindas no te dejes controlar eres muy fuerte además desde cuando te rindes tan fácil no dejes que eggman te controle.

Las palabras de Sonic comenzaban a hacer efecto en Amy comenzaba a dudar.

**Eggman: **VAMOS QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO DESTRUYELO ES UNA ORDEN!

**Amy: **yo…. .yo.. NO LO HARE!

En ese momento el chip exploto dejando exhausta a Amy pero de muy mal humor.

**Eggman: **QUEEE NOOOO COMO ES POSIBLE!

Sonic se reincorpora al parecer solo estaba actuando para que la voluntad de Amy para liberarse de control mentar de se acerca a Amy pero esta lo empuja a un lado.

**Sonic:** estas bien Amy.

Amy estaba muy pero muy enojada (como el episodio 9 de Sonic x donde Amy le regala una pulsera a Sonic para que se le quite el miedo al agua y robots de eggman la destruyo)

**Amy: **EGGMAN! Vas pagar por lo que me hiciste a hacer.

**Eggman: **ni lo creas niña.

Eggman presiona un botón donde salen unos robots y la plataforma comienza a derrumbarse.

**Eggman: **Ni crean que van a salir de aquí soy un genio e hice un plan de emergencia por si el primero no funcionaba ahora mis robots acaben con ellos nos vemos luego Sonic si es que sobreviven.(Abandonando el lugar)

Amy atacaba y destruía con furia a los robots seguido por Sonic que también los atacaba.

El lugar temblaba la plataforma se estaba cayendo y el piso se comenzaba a abrir.

**Sonic: **Amy tenemos que salir de aquí o quedaremos atrapados.

**Amy:** no me iré hasta que eggman pague (golpeando un robot)

**Sonic: **no hay tiempo para eso, eggman se ha ido y el lugar se está derrumbando quedaremos atrapados si no salimos de aquí rápido.

Amy no le hacía caso seguía destruyendo los robots entonces la hubo una explosión haciendo que la plataforma se destruya casi por completo dejando a Amy sosteniéndose de los pies de Sonic mientras este se sostenía de un pequeño tubo que sobresalía del piso.

**Sonic: **Sujétate fuerte Amy.

**Amy: **ESO hago pero me resbalo.

**Sonic: **aguanta intentare subir

**Amy:** es inútil ambos caeremos a la lava hirviente.

Amy comienza a soltarse de Sonic pero este la agarra la mano.

**Amy:** que haces, déjame ir o si no caeremos los dos.

**Sonic: **estás loca yo no te dejare ir.

**Amy: **Sonic no te hagas el héroe ese tubo no resistirá mucha fuerza no podemos subir los dos (Amy comienza a soltar lagrimas) Además no quiero que mueras por mi culpa Sonic sabes que me importas mucho es más sabes que estoy enamorada de ti y por eso es que hago esto, espero que seas feliz.

Amy comienza a soltarse de la mano de Sonic pero este todavía no la suelta.

**Sonic:** no te dejare caer no no quiero que te pase nada malo Amy sujétate fuerte saldremos de esta sea como sea.

**Amy:** ya es tarde, adiós Sonic.

Dicho esto Amy golpea la mano de Sonic dejándola descender hacia la lava.

**Sonic: **A-M-YYYYY!

Sonic se suelta del tubo y fue cayendo para sujetar a Amy

**Amy: **porque haces esto

**Sonic: **ya te lo dije no te dejare morir.

Sonic se acerca y sujeta Amy por suerte pudo ver una roca cayendo y se subió en ella luego dio un brinco se pegó en la parad luego comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia arriba tratando de salir esquivando todo los escombros y piedras que caían para salir de ese lugar estaban cerca de la salida y justo a tiempo pudieron salir del lugar con algunos escombros encima.

**Sonic:** Amy estas bien en donde estas.(levantándose de los escombros)

Nadie le respondía fue directamente a una pila de rocas y comenzó a retirarlas hasta que pudo ver algo.

**Sonic: **Amy resiste te sacare de aquí.

Sonic retira unas ricas grandes y pudo ver a Amy desmayada y con algunos rasguños quita las rocas y saca a Amy teniéndola en sus brazos.

**Sonic: **Amy despierta por favor no me hagas esto (soltando lágrimas)

Hubo un silencio incomodo Sonic había pensado lo peor pero en ese instante Amy comienza a abrir los parpados: Soniccc! Estás loco no debiste de hacer eso fue muy peligroso.

**Sonic: **(abrazándola) que bueno que este bien me preocupaste mucho te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño como me llamo Sonic the hedgehog.

**Amy:**( sonrojada) lo se Sonic.

En ese momento carga a Amy y se la lleva a la casa de cream a curarles sus heridas

**Fin del recuerdo**

Con súper Sonic en el aire.

**Súper Sonic: **no entiendo nada que está pasando aquí esto no tiene ningún sentido.

De repente el escenario retrocedió en el tiempo estaba confundido pero despertó en su cuerpo normar en la misma posición de antes con Amy en la lava. Sin poder moverse a voluntad todo pasaba por sí solo.

Cuando Amy se sorto y comenzó a descender hacia la lava no lo entendía pero estaba volviendo a vivir esa misma experiencia todo parecía real los olores el mismo miedo todo. Pero fue mucho peor porque no pudo llegar a tiempo vio como a Amy se la consumía la lava y no pudo hacer nada poco a poco pudo salir del lugar todo desechó lleno de lágrimas, furia y lleno de culpa.

**Tiempo después en el funeral de Amy**

Todos estaban reunidos muy triste en especial la pequeña cream que no dejaba de soltar lágrimas.

Va Tail se le acerca y la abraza-

**Tails: **no llores cream ella no hubiera querido que estés triste además todo esto es culpa de eggman.

Va Sonic y se le acerca a ellos.

**Sonic:** no tails está equivocado la culpa es mía por no salvarla (llorando) si tan solo hubiera sabido antes o por lo menos hubiera sido más rápido ella estaría con nosotros.(golpea la pared) PORQUE TUVO QUE PASARLE A ELLA Y NO A MI!

Se le acerca Shadow

**Shadow: **Culpándote no resuelves nada créeme lo mejor es seguir adelante ya no se puede hacer nada te lo digo por experiencia propia (recordando lo de maría en el ark)

**Sonic: **Lo sé pero como me saco este dolor en el pecho que siento ni siquiera pude decirle que..

En ese momento el tiempo se paro

Sonic estaba confundido todo se estaba volviendo gris sus amigos lo miraban con una mirada acusadora diciéndole es tu culpa es tu culpa es tu culpa.

Sonic se alegajaba asustado de ellos hasta que llego al final de un precipicio negro a punto de caer.

**Sonic:** aléjense de mi!

Todos: ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA dicho esto se acercaron y lo empujaron al vacío

Sonic cayendo.

Esto es lo que me merezco, poco a poco el color de su mirada se volvía de un color opaco quedando suspendido en el medio de la nada.

**Fuera del campo de fuerza**

DrowDark observo como el campo de fuerza se paralizo.

**DrowDark: **esto fue muy fácil ese erizo no puede ser el mismo que..

**En el campo de fuerza**

El pobre Sonic se estaba dejando llevar por su culpa hasta que pudo ver una pequeña luz al fondo no le dio mucha importancia pero la luz se acercaba más a él.

**¿?: **No te rindas Sonic no te dejes engañar por ese falso recuerdo eso no paso en verdad las esmeraldas caos y yo confían en ti este enemigo es peligroso tienes que detenerlo tienes que hacerlo como la última vez.

**Sonic: **Quien eres para decirme eso yo lo vi todo y es mi culpa que Amy muriera ella es muy importante para mí más de lo que te imaginas y aun así no pude HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLA.

**¿?: **Soy Tikal y te mostrare la verdad.

Dicho esto se emito una luz intensa que le enseño a Sonic toda la verdad no solo eso recupero su súper forma y volvió a donde comenzó.

**Súper Sonic: **Muchas gracias Tikal entonces fuiste tú que hizo que me transformara pero no entiendo a qué te refieres.

**Tikal: **Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo ahora lo importan es salir de aquí y salvar el mundo solo confía en ti mismo y en la esmeraldas caos-

**Súper Sonic: **muy bien déjamelo a mí

**Tikal: **contamos con tigo (desapareciendo)

Súper Sonic se concentra su poder comienza a emitir una fuerte luz dorada en todo el campo de fuerza.

** Fuera del campo de fuerza**

**DrowDark: **ya es la hora.

DrowDark junta sus manos y comienza a juntar energía para destruir el campo de fuerza para matar a Sonic por completo pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarla vio que el canpo de fuerza se volvía de un color dorado y luego exploto. Dejándolo ciego por la luz.

**Súper Sonic: **va a ser falta más para poder vencerme

**DrowDark:( **sonriendo) así que en verdad eres tu Sonic the hedgehog ya recordé quien eres.

**Súper Sonic: **Que bien que te acordaras pero ahora se acaban los juegos ahora tengo más razones para vencerte y poner a salvo a Amy.

**DrowDark:** no lo creo ahora que se quién eres tengo que dejar este patético disfraz.

**Súper Sonic: **de que hablas!

DrowDark: ya lo veraz.

DrowDark comenzaba a transformarse en su apariencia original sus pupilas volvieron y se tornaron de un color amarillo luego tomo la sombra de Sonic y se cristalizo y sin boca. Su color era morado con amarillo.

Sonic estaba sorprendido y no entendía nada que lo que estaba pasando por alguna razón le parecía familiar

**Drow¿?: muy pronto sabrás toda la verdad Sonic the hedgehog! JAJAJA**

**CONTINUARA...**

UF! es el capitulo mas largo que e hecho me rompi la cabeza en pensarlo lo bueno es que ya casi se sabra la verdad de unos de mis misterios quien sera Drow the king no es quien ustedes piensan asique si lo quieren saber no se pierdan el proximo capitulo **Verdades Ocultas **dejenme reviews sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

** Hi **A todos mis queridos lectores disculpen la tardanza como dije en mi otro fics **Esto es la navidad(sonamy y mas)** no me llegaba la inspiración de acuerdo con la trama solo me llegan cosas navideña :3 pero después de tanto pensar y olvidarme un poco de la fecha aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi misterioso fic ya una verdad saldrá a la luz quien es Drow the King lo sababran a acontuacion..

**Nota: **Sonic y sus amigos no son mios son propiedad de SEGA.

**Capitulo7: Verdades ocultas**

**Súper Sonic:** no estoy entendiendo nada de todo esto quien eres porque te me haces tan familiar.

**Drow: **ya es hora de que te enteres Sonic the hedgehog ahora veras la verdad

Drow con sus dos manos envueltas en un humo morado rodeo a súper Sonic.

**Drow: **aquí estamos verlo por ti mismos Sonic the hedgehog.

Al parecer estaban en un recuerdo de Sonic.

**Súper Sonic: **que acabas de hacer en donde estamos.

Dicho esto comenzaron a pasar escenas de él y la princesa Elise no solo de eso también con eggman shadow y muchos de sus amigos principalmente un erizo que no recordaba muy bien silver the hedgehog haciendo que sintiera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se disipo el humo.

**Drow. **Ahora comprendes Sonic the hedgehog!

Súper Sonic estaba muy confundido su cabeza no le dejaba de doler pero poco a poco cada recuerdo fue volviendo a su mente.

**Súper Sonic: **creo que ya sé quién eres, eres mephiles the dark el mismo que me acecinó para hacer que Elise llorara y liberara a esa cosa de iblis el mismo que engaño a silver y que hizo sufrir a muchos de mis amigos.

**Drow: **te equivocas no soy mephiles the dark ya te lo dije mi nombre es Drow the King todavía no has comprendido nada.

**Súper Sonic: **si no eres mephiles entonces porque me muestras esos recuerdos que tienes que ver con todo esto cual es la verdadera razón por la que tienes a Amy y porque nos hiciste venir a este lugar vamos responde!

**Drow: **fácil mi querido amigo quiero vengar la muerte de mi hermano mayor, aunque al principio no estaba seguro quien eras me arriesgue y aquí estamos.

**Súper Sonic: **hermano mayor? No se suponía que mephiles era parte de iblis que era la mente de él.

**Drow: **ahí es donde te equivocas veras Sonic al destruir a Solaris y apagar las llamas del desastre provocaste que todo los acontecimientos no pasaran pero mephiles ya lo predijo y yo Salí de el solo que fui enviado al pasado 5000 años antes de cristo aproximadamente de ahí vengo, algunos de mis poderes se lo robe a esa eriza egipcia y tuve que esperar todo ese tiempo para prepararme para este momento pero todavía me faltaba algo era una forma y ahí es donde entras tu necesitaba tu sombra para completar mi cuerpo y Sacar mis verdaderos poderes.

**Súper Sonic:(confundido) **todavía no comprendo nosotros no estábamos en la tierra hace 5000 años nosotros estamos aquí por un caos control de las esmeralda caos solo hace un año y medio nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.}

**Drow: **Te equivocas hay muchas cosas que aunque te explique no entenderá pero algo ten por seguro hace 5000 años habían mobianos solo que un caos control los mando a lo que tú conoces como mobius creí que tu amigo el equidna te conto la historia de su tribu aunque ellos no provienen de la tierra pero conocieron a los provenientes de ese tiempo.

**Súper Sonic: **si lo que dices es cierto porque tu no fuiste con ellos.

**Drow: **YA te lo dije por más que te explique no entenderás el tiempo y el espacio son cosas muy cumplidas sobre todo para alguien como tú además para que irme a mobius si todo lo que necesito esta en este planeta.

**Súper Sonic: **ahora que se todo esto no dejare que te salgas con la tuya sea cual sea tu plan!

**Drow: **mi plan jajajaj es muy sencillo solo quiero destrucción muertes desastres quiero el mundo sumido en la oscuridad como lo quería mi hermano y sobre todo destruirte acabar con tu patética existencia para cumplir con todos mis objetivos.

**Súper Sonic: **No se te hará tan fácil.

Sonic se dirige a tacar a drow pero este desaparece, aparece detrás de súper Sonic dándole un fuerte golpe alejándolo del lugar.

**Drow: **Creí habértelo dicho ahora estoy invencible porque mejor no te rindes y pides piedad.

**Súper Sonic: **jamás (acercándose a Drow.)

**Drow: **soy y tú y no te acercas demasiado no querrás que tu amigos sufran.

Dicho esto Drow hace aparecer desde un humo morado a tails y knuckles inconsciente flotando en el aire en un campo de fuerza morado oscuro.

**Súper Sonic:** (deteniéndose) TAILS, KNUCKLES! Que le has hecho maldito.

**Drow: **lo mismo que ati solo que ellos están consumidos en sus mayores miedos lo cual no podrán salir jamás eso les pasa por no haber seguido mis órdenes.

**Súper Sonic: **asique estaba en lo cierto ella son mis amigos quiero saber porque lo has traído acá.

**Drow: **Muy sencillo para ponerte a prueba solo que le di una mano para ver si podían vencerte.

**Súper Sonic:** Libéralos ahora mismo.

**Drow:** NO se puede, solo ellos se pueden liberar pero no lo harán sus mentes y almas están atrapadas ni siquiera venciéndome lo cual lo dudo mucho podrás salvarlos. Es más te los regalos ya no me sirven.

Drow suelta los campos de fuerza hacia el vacío.

**Súper Sonic: amigossssss!**

Dicho esto súper Sonic a toda velocidad y los recoge justo a tiempo y se aparta de Drow.

**Drow: **Pierdes tu tiempo te estaré esperando en este mismo lugar.

**En el camino.**

Súper sonic desciende y dejas sus amigos en el piso.

**Súper Sonic: **Vamos chicos ustedes pueden no sé cuál será ese recuerdo que les atormenta pero tienen que luchar para liberarse.

**Campo de fuerza (Tails).**

Tail estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos de su querida amiga Cosmo cada hermoso recuerdo que paso con ella hasta el día de su muerte

Pero él sabía muy bien que su muerte no fue su culpa que ella lo hizo para salvarlos a todos de los metarex pero aun así se sentía muy culpable por no haberla ayudado, el la extraña mucho.

Todo el campo de fuerza hacia parecer como si toda la culpa hubiera sido de el por no ser fuerte o rápido técnicamente lo hace ver como un inútil que siempre está a la sombra de su mejor amigo que mejor amigo su hermano mayor la persona más cercana a él pero que siempre lo apoya en todo.

Unos recuerdos como pudo ver la muerte de sonic y no poder ayudar a que lo revivieran en que la ausencia de su hermano tampoco pudo salvar a la tierra de todo el mal.

**Tails: **Cosmo te he fallado no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, bro tampoco pude salvarte solo soy un inútil no sirvo para nada.

**En el campo de fuerza (knuckles)**

Lo mismo pasa con knuckles sumergido en sus recuerdos viviendo los recuerdos de su tribu como fue destruida por caos en el presente cuando era guardián dejando que la esmeralda maestra es destruida por no Haber cumplido su misión de guardián provocando que por esa acción el espíritu de la esmeralda destruya todo su planeta hogar llevándose consigo a sus amigos aunque le costaba admitirlo no solo eso llevándose a su preciada ladrona Rouge que a pesar de todo la quería mucho y nunca pudo decírselo son cosas que cada vez le pasaba como puede ser que perfect caos v2 sea tan poderoso que ninguno de ellos pudo derrotar ni siquiera shadow ni sonic juntos pudieron con ese enemigo que había absorbido los restos de la esmeralda maestra.

**Knuckles:** Que clase de guardián soy que no puedo cumplir con mi tarea por mi culpa todo el mundo fue destruido debería unirme con ellos.

**Fuera de los dos campos de fuerzas**

**Súper Sonic: **CHICOSSS! TIENEN QUE LIBERARSE!

Dicho esto sonic pone sus manos en los campos de fuerza.

**Súper Sonic: **Si algo estoy seguro es que debo confiar en la esmeraldas del caos en mi mismo pero sobre todo en mis amigos se que ellos saldrán de esto.

Dicho esto cerró sus ojos y comenzó a emanar una luz de sus manos iluminando los campos de fuerza.

**En los campos de fuerza:**

Se veía una luz que los dos ignoraron pero después le llamo mucha la atención. Fueron y se acercaron a la luz y se dieron cuenta de la verdad la luz se lo mostrara todo lo que creían ver era solo una mentira ellos están seguros de sus recuerdos. Ambos decididos cierran sus ojos y se transforman en sus súper formas y se liberan del campo de fuerza.

**Fuera del campo de fuerza.**

Súper sonic seguía con sus manos puesta hasta que se detuvo y vio como fue destruido dejando ver a sus amigos liberados.

**Súper Sonic: **HEY chicos están bien

**Súper Knuckles: **SI gracias a ti sonic.

**Súper Tails: **si muchas gracias bro!

**Súper Sonic: **Bien ahora que estamos todos juntos no tenemos tiempo de explicaciones tenemos que vencer a Drow rescatar a Amy y salir de este lugar cuanto antes

Ambos: SI!

Los tres amigos salieron volando hacia donde Drow al llegar vieron a Drow muy tranquilo y en la misma posición como lo dejaron.

**Súper knuckles: **ESTE es el maldito que nos hizo esto pagara muy caro.

**Súper Tails: **no te precipites knuckles no subestimes a este enemigo.

**Súper Sonic:** HASLE caso a tails, knuckles no tienes idea con quien estamos tratando.

**Drow: **baya baya asique pudiste libéralos sonic pero lamentablemente este baile es de dos.

Dicho esto súper Drow hace una especie de humo negro que rodea a súper Tails y a Súper Knuckles.

A**MBOS:** hey detente!

**Súper Sonic: **que crees que estás haciendo.

**Drow: **nada importante solo los regreso a sus casas para que veas que puedo ser amigable además no quiero derramar más sangre con la tuya me basta solo estarán a salvo mientras acabo contigo luego de eso los matare a ellos y a todos tus patéticos amigos de la manera más cruel y despiadada que sea posible JAJAJAJAJ.

El humo se disipó y sus amigos ya no estaban habían desaparecido súper sonic no tenía más de otra que creerles que estaban a salvo ahora solo le falta rescatar a Amy!

**Súper Sonic: **Te lo agradezco mucho pero no dejare que le hagas daño a ninguno de mis amigos esto es entre tú y yo espero que estés listo para esto.

**Drow: **he estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo solo que esta ves estarás completamente solo no estará ningunos de los otros erizos que te ayuden a derrotarme.

Al decir eso hace un hoyo negro gigante en el cielo haciendo salir a perfect caos y biolozard.

**Drow: **No necesito a iblis aunque no lo parezca estos monstruos por si solos no son tan fuertes pero unidos formaran mi nuevo cuerpo. Jajaja.

De la nada saca un trozo de la esmeralda maestra y la utiliza para unirse con aquellas bestias formando a si un nuevo monstruo conocido como Drocazard. No parecía una gran amenaza esta de su mismo tamaño solo que su cuerpo era otro era de color azul con marrón y con sus mismas espinas y los ojos los tenía de su mismo color.

**Súper Sonic: **esto no me sorprende mucho esos monstruos los destruí una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo.

**Drocazard: no subestimes este cuerpo veraz a que me refiero sonic the hedgehog.**

**Súper Sonic: Cuando quieras no me rendiré tan fácil!**

**Drocazard: Ya lo veremos jajajaja!...**

** tadannn **aquí lo tienen ese es mi nuevo villano, el capitulo no me quedo tan largo pero todavía falta lo mejor mándenme reviews please y díganme que les parecio :3 no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que estara muy interesante no crean que me e olvidado del Sonamy solo que este fic también es de misterio eso llegara muy pronto y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo sayonara...


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Hi a todos mis queridos lectores les quiero pedir disculpa pero aviso que tardare en actualizar el siguiente capitulo , no tengo animos de seguir escribiendo no se cuando vaya a actualizar pero tratare de que no sea un tiempo muy largo, lo que pasa es que llevo dias tratando de escribir de otra manera es decir mejorar mi manera de redaccion pero por mas que intento no me sale como quiero eso de ser novata me molesta mucho y no se como puedo mejorar soy de las personas que si las cosas no le salen bien para que seguir intentando pero tratare de no rendirme. mientras tanto seguire con mi otra historia aunque no me salga como quiero pero espero que me entiendan y que no se desanimen soy una persona que no se rinde facil seguire intentado hasta que me salga bien , me di cuenta que todavia me falta mucho que mejorar les prometo que el siguiente capitulo lo hare lo mejor que pueda y prometo terminar este fic...**

**GOMEN NA SAI!**

**SALUDOS.**

**ATT: Sonatika**


End file.
